A Break
by diamondz44
Summary: When Abigail Thompson decides she's had enough of her mother's alcoholic ways, she leaves home to live with her Aunt Sue in La Push. Abby will then meet Embry, the funny and attractive werewolf that she finds herself falling for. Embry/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters and settings that you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

"Just leave me alone!"

I ended our argument by screaming those last words at my joke of a mother and slamming the door of my room to separate myself from her. With an exhausted sigh, I fell back onto the comfort of my bed and closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but here- anywhere, as long as it was away from _her._

The funny thing was, I didn't even know why we were arguing. All I could remember was me coming home and finding her drunk on our couch. It all just escalated from there.

I groaned and began massaging my temples with my fingertips, pleading my headache to go away.

I have to find a way out, I thought. I need to get out of here, even if it's just for a little while. I need to clear my head and spend a while away from her breathing down my neck, constantly getting drinking and criticizing me.

My mind made up, I pushed myself off the bed and began looking for my wallet, a few clothes and other items like a toothbrush and cell phone that I'd need later on. I packed them all into a small bag then headed downstairs to face the wrath of Mom.

"Just where do you think you're going?" slurred Mom when she noticed my bag. I was impressed that she managed to stand up and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was out of place, her dress shirt half un-tucked with stains, and there were dark rings around her eyes, as if she hadn't been getting enough sleep, which I knew wasn't true because she crashes at home all day while I'm out working my butt off at work.

"I'm leaving" I replied harshly, and commenced to look for my car keys. "I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry about me."

At this point, in addition to looking drunk and tired, she look really, _really_ mad.

"You can't just leave! You have no right!"

Upon hearing this, I stopped searching for my keys and abruptly turned to look at her angry face.

"I have every right, Mom. I'm eighteen, I'm an adult, and I can do whatever I want without permission from you. You're a mess! You drink all day, you barely work so I've had enough. I'm tired of having to deal with this."

I realized that my words may have stinged her more than I intended, but believed she needed to _why_ I was leaving, so that maybe when I returned, she would have cleaned herself up a little.

As soon as my harsh words registered in her brain, tears started forming in her eyes so I had to look away. My mother's crying always made me weak, and if I gave in now, I'd never work up the courage to leave again, so I continued looking for my keys and when I found them, I faced her for a last goodbye.

"Abigail, please, _please _don't go_," _Mom sobbed.

My throat tightened up around what felt to be a big lump and my eyes starting stinging too.

"I need this Mom," I whispered, because I didn't trust my voice not to crack. "Please understand that I desperately need this break."

I think she accepted my decision because she whispered "Okay" back to which I responded with a small, quiet "Goodbye, Mom" before opening the door, heading to my car and driving off.

About ten minutes away from home, I pulled over to the side of the road, took a deep, calming breath and looked out into the sunny day. Now that there were a few miles between me and my Mom, I felt as though I could finally stop and think without her yelling at me for doing it wrong.

The first thing I proceeded to do was take out my cell and call my Aunt Sue. Though she and my Mom weren't close due to the fact that they had a huge fight over my Mom's drinking habits a few years back, Aunt Sue and I had a good relationship. We often spoke on the phone, but I seldom went to go visit her and my cousins because they lived hours away and besides, if my Mom ever found out, she'd be really pissed off. She didn't like me talking to Aunt Sue, let alone going to see her.

After a couple of rings, a cheery male voice answered the phone, "Hello, Clearwater residence"

"Hey Seth, it's me Abby. Is your Mom there?"

"Hiya Abby! It's good to hear from you again. Yeah, my mom's right here, can you hold on for a second?"

I heard a bit of rustle as the phone was being handed from Seth's hands to Aunt Sue's, but it cleared up just before Aunt Sue's kind voice said hi.

When I explained the situation to her and asked to stay with her for next couple of weeks of the summer vacation, she kindly said that yes, she'd love to have me over.

I fished out a notepad and a pen from the glove compartment of the car and wrote down some directions. The last time I'd been at her place had been at least 6 months ago, and I'd long since forgotten the way to her house.

"Thank you so much for having me, Aunt Sue. This really means a lot to me."

"Oh, sweetheart, anytime. Have a safe drive over here okay?"

"I will, thanks."

I hung up and restarted my car, glancing at the directions one more time. _This is it_, I thought, _I'm actually going to leave_. Feeling a very sudden rush of freedom, I pushed against the accelerator and drove off.

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is my first story that I plan to have multiple chapters. I'd really like some feedback though: Should I continue with the story or is the idea too unoriginal? Thanks! xoxox**


End file.
